User talk:Kirby128
Hi there! First off, welcome to Kirby Wiki and thank you for making several edits. While several of the edits do indeed improve the article, I think there are several things which should be clarified, as some of the content that you've added does not conform to the style of writing of Wikis as well as the criteria for inclusion as content. Nouns, when used, refer to the official terminology whenever possible and not to personal preference. The good ending in K64 is widely-considered to be the canonical ending, and with good reason, but no source ever said that it is the True Ending, and it should not be referred to as such. Commentaries should be left out completely, as they are personal opinions, and not facts. Theories should be avoided whenever possible, and if ever used, it should be for very good reason e.g. to explain something significant in the plot which is otherwise not explained, and it should be presented very deliberately and carefully and supported with solid facts i.e. official information, which are best referenced or alternatively posted on the talk page. Lastly, styling not conforming to Manual of Style should be avoided, i.e. underlining the title of Kirby 64, as this results in loss of standardization. Cheers, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 20:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) KDL3 good ending versions Hello. Where'd you get the second version of the video as you described in your edit on July 5th? I'd like to separately confirm that it's not a beta or hacked version or an unlikely graphical glitch from an emu. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 01:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sprite sheets Hello. You've recently uploaded three sprite sheets on to the wiki. Sprite sheets are particularly problematic to upload as nearly all of them have ownership from their original rippers, even if it is stated that no credit is required. Such content is technically incompatible with the wiki since articles are not owned by anyone, so unless such content really augments an article's quality or presentation, they should be avoided. Plus those three sheets in particular do not just show the article's subject and have all sorts of other sprites and backgrounds in them, and modifying them and re-uploading them would violate the ownership of the sprite sheet, so I've removed them for now. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 04:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Wii Hello. You've recently copy-pasted content from Wikipedia into the article. Doing so is considered plagiarism and is not permitted by Wikia Central due to incompatible licenses (Wikipedia uses GNU Free Documentation, All Wikia wikis use CC-by-SA 3.0 with the exception of a few very big ones). It will also include junk formatting like this simply because Wikipedia uses a different css stylesheet than we do here. If you want to include something from Wikipedia, you have to read it, process it, and rewrite it. Finally tag it with Template:Wikipedia like you did, but at the bottom of the page. And next time, don't try something like this If'' ANYONE'' tries to delete this, I will'' find'' and kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's counted as harrassment, it's against the policies of the Wiki, and it can get you blocked, OK? Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 03:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Kirby: Red Diamond Look, if it's not a real game, Kirby Wiki shouldn't have an article about it. Unlike "Kid Kirby", "Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2", etc, this game was never intended to be made by Nintendo. Kirby Wiki is all about official things... that means no fanon. Understood? Good, thanks for your time. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC)